


Card Game

by 9r7g5h



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Humor, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every week, the men got together to play cards and talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Game

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve just been in the mood for plotless, cheesy fluff lately. Hopefully you all still like this, and hopefully I get back in my right mind soon so I can write something good for you all soon. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph. Disney does.

“Felix.”

A chill went down the handyman’s spine as he turned his head to face the Nicelander, Gene’s voice soft and deceptively gentle as the shorter man called his name. Watching as the mayor reordered the papers that were half covering his face, Felix nodded in return, trying to avoid meeting his lidded gaze as he did so. 

“Do you…”

He could feel the others stares on him as well, the concern and worry clear within their eye as they waited for the sentence to end. This was it; with a single choice, Gene could end it all. Shifting in his seat, glancing at the golden tool that sat on the center of the table before them with a frown, the tension rose as a smirk appeared on his enemy’s face, his mustache curling in twisted delight as he made his decision. This was it; either way, it was over. 

“Have any sixes?”

“Sorry, friend, but I’m afraid that’s a no. Go fish.” Relief flooded the penthouse as a slightly cocky smirk crossed Felix’s lips as Gene huffed and picked up one of the few remaining cards, his face falling even more as he drew one he didn’t need. Nodding toward Larry and Marvin, both men handed over the cards that their hero had been about to ask for without need for question, raising their hands to show that they were out of the game. Picking up the last few cards that remained on the table, Felix turned them so Gene could see the numbers that the hero had left, all of which resided within the mayor’s hand. “Got any threes, sevens, or nines, Gene?”

“Well, it looks like you win again, Felix,” Gene sighed as he tossed Felix the cards, pushing the pile of winnings toward the hero of their game so he could collect his prize. Not that it truly mattered, for none of them had been playing for keeps, but as Felix returned his hammer to its spot on his belt and handed Larry back his beloved sunglasses, a little weight lifted from his chest. They always went big or sat out and watched, but still the idea of someone else handling his hammer, even if only for a few moments, unnerved him. “Great game, as usual.”

“Do you have time for another, Felix,” Larry asked as he shuffled the cards, aces and kings mixing with fours and fives to create another random set, “or do you happen to have plans with the little lady tonight?”

“Don’t let her hear you call her that,” Felix laughed as he pushed himself from the table, “but you guessed right, Larry. Sergeant Calhoun’s coming by to pick me up on her cruiser in a bit to go watch Vanellope’s race, then we’re heading over to that new restaurant game for dinner. So, if you fellas will excuse me, I’ll b-“

“Hold on, Felix,” Gene spoke up, raising his hand to pause the hero as he began to stand from his chair. “I know that ever since our thirtieth anniversary last year, you and…Ralph have been close, and I understand that it’s important to you to spend time with your gal, but I can’t help but feel as if you’re forgetting us, your old friends, for your new ones. This is the first card game you’ve been to in weeks, and it’s not very nice of you to just run out and leave. It’s a casual date, right, not really one you have to spend a lot of time preparing for? Then stay for one more game; this sergeant of yours will understand if you’re a minute or two late because your catching up with your friends.”

“Well…” Felix said hesitantly as he glanced at the clock hovering above Gene’s head, his teeth worrying his lip as he calculated the amount of time it would take him to get ready. Sighing as a wave of guilt hit him as his friends exchanged a look between them, he nodded and returned himself to his seat, motioning for Larry to deal him in. “Alright. I can stay for one more game, but it’ll have to be quick.”

“We’ll have you out in five,” Gene promised with a coy smile as he took his cards from Larry, sliding Marvin his own across the table. “A nice, calm, no bets, friendly game of Go Fish, and then you can head on out for your date.”

“And while we’re playing,” Marvin said slyly as he drew a card, holding up three of his fingers toward Larry to ask if he had that number to avoid having to break his sentence, “you can tell us more about this Sergeant Calhoun you’ve been courting. You’ve already told us how you both met, but, really, Felix, what do you see in her? I honestly pegged you as the one to get together with Mary in a few years or so, but they’re nothing alike.”

“M-Mary,” Felix squeaked, his face flushing red as Larry handed over the card to Marvin. “My land, Marvin, she like my little sister! I could never. Besides, she and Freddy have been sweet on each other for years; they’ve just both been too shy to do anything about it.”

“Huh, really,” Gene asked in surprise, handing over one of his cards to Marvin, then turning to take one from Larry. “Diana will be disappointed then. But that still doesn’t answer the question: what do you see in that sergeant? I’ve talked to her a few times in the station, and all I can see is that she’s loud, pushy, and still hasn’t learned how to properly address her elders. She must be something special if you’re willing to court someone that much younger than you are, Felix.”

“Oh, she is friend,” Felix sighed, shaking his head at Gene’s silent request for an eight, “she is. Yes, Sergeant Calhoun can be a bit loud when she loses her temper and demanding when things don’t go as planned, but that’s just because of her game and how she was programmed. And Gene,” he admonished lightly, “we’re all equals here. Just because we’re older doesn’t mean we’re automatically respected; we have to earn it before she shows it. But once you get past her rough edges- don’t tell her I said this, because it tends to rub her the wrong way- but she really is one dynamite gal.”

“Well, she’s beautiful, I’ll give you that,” Larry threw in, handing Felix a card.

“Oh, it’s so much more than that,” Felix replied, shaking his head. Putting down his cards, Felix sighed as he cupped his chin in his hands, a light flush covering his cheeks as a small, eight-bit heart popped up by his head. “Her high definition is amazing, but there’s so much more to her than that. She’s strong-strong enough to take down Ralph with a single punch-passionate about her job and anything else that catches her interest, and you should listen to the way she talks! She’s smart, and funny, and oh, I could go on about her forever if you let me.” Waving at the heart that fluttered around him to make it disappear, the flush remained firmly fixed upon Felix’s cheeks as he picked up his cards, glancing over them with slightly glazed eyes before turning toward Marvin. “You have any kings, neighbor?”

“Darn,” Marvin swore as he handed over the card, though he didn’t look too upset about losing it. “You really are into her, aren’t you?”

“Of course he is,” Gene replied for Felix, not giving the handyman chance to answer for himself, “but what I want to know, Felix, is what about her would you change?”

“Change?”

“Larry, any Jacks? Thank you.” Taking a moment to lay out the pair before him, Gene nodded at Felix’s question, shrugging as he glanced at the man’s confused look. “Of course; change.” Nodding as the game continued for a few minutes in silence, he frowned as Felix remained quiet, his own look of confusion enough to make the mayor set down his cards and sigh. “Felix, there’s always something about someone else that you want to change. They can be the most perfect person in the world, your best friend or the person you’re in love with, but they still have that one little thing they do that you could do without. Now, tell us what hers is.”

“Well…” 

“Wait,” Larry cut in, holding up his hand as he turned to look at the roof door. His frown deepening, the Nicelander quickly pushed up his sunglasses before sliding from his chair, his movements quick and jerky as he crossed the room. Opening the outer door, he poked his head out of it, his eyes systematically searching the top of their building for the source of the sound he had heard. Finally deciding a few moments later that nothing was there, he returned to the table, shaking his head as he sat in his seat. “Sorry fellas. I thought I heard something. But go on, Felix; what about Sergeant Calhoun would you change?”

“Sergeant Calhoun,” Felix began, folding his cards on the table before him so he could look each of them in the eyes, “is perfect the way she is. I love her and her quirks, and there’s nothing about her that I would want to change.” Folding his arms, for a moment Felix let that sink in, turning his head to look between the Nicelanders as they accepted what he had said. “Except, perhaps,” he continued, smiling a bit as they leaned in closer to him, “for her last name.”

“Get out,” Marvin said, playfully gagging as he took away Felix’s cards and returned them to the deck, his eyes rolling at the handyman’s words. “You’re being too cute for a guy’s card night, so go get ready for your date.”

“Alrighty then, if that’s what you want,” Felix laughed, finally pushing himself to his feet and nodding to each of the men that sat around the table before him, “I’ll be heading off. See you fellas later.”

“Bye, Felix,” Larry called out distractedly with the others as Felix left the apartment, though most of his attention was focused on the door that led to the roof. Once again he had heard a noise, and although the desire had returned, he decided against checking to see if anything was there. He knew, just like last time, that the roof would be just as empty as it had been before, but still. “Almost sounded like someone was laughing,” he muttered to himself before shrugging it off completely, returning his mind to the game before him. “Hey, Big Gene, got any nines?”

                              -------------

When Felix finally met Sergeant Calhoun for their date, he didn’t get to watch her fold and put away her cruiser like usual, nor did he get to hear her voice as she greeted him after another long day of work.

Instead, he got to feel her lips pressed roughly against his own as she pulled him up to her level for a kiss, their plans temporarily forgotten as he eagerly accepted the surprise affection.

He didn’t need to know that she had arrived an hour early and had landed on the roof to drag him away from his card night to show him something interesting in one of the new games before the race, and she was never going to tell him that she had overheard everything.


End file.
